


oscillation

by Disaffected_Niece



Series: it's just basic physics [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mini-Fic, Yon-Rogg values Vers' wellbeing over sleep, Yonvers - Freeform, inspired by prompt given by pandora-cleo on Yonvers discord chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaffected_Niece/pseuds/Disaffected_Niece
Summary: oscillation - A repetitive variation between two states, limits or opinions. Examples of oscillation can be found everywhere from electronics to astrophysics. A biological example would be the Circadian Rhythm, the natural process that regulates the sleep-wake cycle and repeats every 24 hours.___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Vers doesn't wake up Yon-Rogg to spar one night. Yon-Rogg panics.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Series: it's just basic physics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784386
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	oscillation

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-fic inspired by prompt given by pandora-cleo in the Yonvers discord chat! :) Hope you enjoy!

**Oscillation**

Yon-Rogg jolted awake.

He raised his head from his pillow. Something was off, something that hummed through his body and set him on edge.

“Computer, what time is it?” Yon-Rogg said, sitting up.

On the wall, letters and digits formed instead of a voice. Like most people, he had programmed his apartment’s AI to only speak to him in the daytime or in emergencies. _It is 03:23 Hala Time, Commander._

He blinked at the number, confused. Why had he...

A dream. Gold hair and brown eyes, a flash of a cheeky smile.

Vers. Was something wrong with Vers? Did she need him? She would have been at his door by now.

“Computer, has anyone come to my door tonight?”

_Negative, Commander._

“Computer, has Vers contacted me tonight?”

_Negative, Commander._

He frowned. Vers hadn’t contacted him? That was odd, to say the least.

Perhaps she was sleeping. Of course, _that_ was it. She was fine.

But what if she wasn’t?

She hadn’t always come to him after a bad dream. When the dreams first started, she tried to deal with it on her own until one day she collapsed in the middle of training.

Though he would never admit it to Vers, the day she collapsed had frightened him. Yon-Rogg was not used to fear. He had been frightened when he heard about Mar-Vell’s escape and the uncertainty of his brother and father’s fates. He had been frightened when he first became Commander. He was frightened when Vers destroyed the energy core.

The day Vers had collapsed was different; he remembered her death from before, and when she swayed, and her body fell to the training floor with a thud, he could only think of how he had failed her after all.

Yon-Rogg got out of his bed, quickly shoving on some clothes.

He would check on her, just in case.

Would she be at the gym? Yon-Rogg doubted it. She would have woken him up otherwise. Vers never wanted to be alone after a nightmare. She would have sought him out to distract her from her dreams, whether that was by talking, running, or, as they both preferred, sparring.

She might be running around the streets of Hala, but she tried not to do that too often since she knew it worried him when she was out by herself. Some of the Kree are still unfriendly towards her, but Yon-Rogg’s presence usually stopped them from starting a fight.

No, he needed to think about this clearly. He should check Vers’ apartment first. If she isn’t there, then he would go and see if she is at her usual haunts.

Yon-Rogg walked through the streets to Vers’ apartment briskly, the air of Higher Hala warm against his face. The streets were brightly lit, bright enough that you could not see the stars. Vers had complained about that not long ago. Perhaps he could organise a training trip for StarForce out in the country.

When he reached her apartment building, he slipped through the foyer and immediately hurried up the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the elevator. Something irrational was gnawing at him, urging him to get to Vers.

He calmed slightly when he finally stood outside her apartment door.

He took out the key-card Vers had given him. She said that he was welcome anytime. He did not think she would mind him coming into her apartment now, but he’d ask her again later anyway. He did not want to cross a line, and this felt like he was toeing it.

He tapped the key-card, and the door slid open quietly. He entered cautiously, slow in his movements.

Vers’ living room was the only part of her apartment that she chose to decorate with personal items. There were some holograms of day trips she and Yon-Rogg had taken across Hala on the walls, two of the botanical gardens and three of the Warrior Mountains. A soft blue and white striped blanket she has purchased the first time they went to the Lower Hala Craft Market draped itself across the back of her grey sofa, or as she insisted on calling it, a ‘couch’.

He padded over to her bedroom and carefully slid the door open.

There, on the bed, Vers slept, her breaths soft and her face slack.

Yon-Rogg relaxed, almost sagging against the doorway.

He rubbed a hand against his face and tried not to laugh aloud at himself. All of this worry and Vers was only sleeping.

Yon-Rogg looked at her, checking for any signs of distress. When he saw none, he looked at the peacefulness in her face, the rise and fall of her chest, how the lines in her brow had smoothed out. Now and then, her cheek or her foot would twitch.

Strangely, it somehow soothed something in him that Vers was actually sleeping deeply for once. He was always concerned that she did not get enough sleep as she ought to, but Vers’ reluctance to take tabs meant that he could do very little about it.

There was a strange pang in his heart that Yon-Rogg tried and failed to ignore. He couldn’t help but feel a little sad. As the Supreme Intelligence had pointed out to him whenever he had to meet with his ruler, Yon-Rogg _was_ an extraordinarily selfish being.

He was unhappy that he and Vers would not spend some hours together in peace today, without the eyes of Hala watching and judging their every interaction. Those precious hours where he was just Yon-Rogg and she was just Vers, not a commander and a subordinate. Just friends, talking and sparring.

Yes, he was being selfish again. He always wanted more than he should, to have more than what he was allowed. It was something about himself that he evidently still needed to work on. He could not fail the Kree with his short-sightedness. He could not fail Vers.

For now, Vers was safe, and he was happy for it. He would leave her to her rest.

“Yon,” Vers said suddenly, so clearly that Yon-Rogg nearly jumped.

“Vers?” He whispered.

He waited for her to continue speaking, but Vers only sighed and turned in her bed, throwing her arm lazily across the pillow. Her hair was in her face; strands of her golden hair trembled as she breathed in and out. She was still asleep.

Yon-Rogg moved away from the doorway and quickly left her apartment, taking care to make as little noise as possible.

He had intruded into her life enough as it was. He had no right to see her like this.


End file.
